1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to molds for forming foodstuffs and the like, and more particularly to that class of mold having a holding device for an internally supported metallic element about which a moldable material is secured.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with molds for a wide variety of semirigid deformable foodstuffs. U.S. Pat. No. 436,818 issued Sept. 23, 1890 to W. G. Wiatt teaches a mold for making popcorn balls. Such mold includes a plier-like device having at the pincer ends of the apparatus a pair of hemispherical balls, one of which is provided having a rim-like open mouth portion, adapted to receive therein the open mouth portion of the other hemispherical ball. Each ball contains a hollowed out portion for receiving a foodstuff therein. When the mold is closed, by applying a compressive force to the proximal end of the pincer apparatus, the mold halves are brought into contact with each other causing the foodstuff to be compressed whilst being contained in the mold. Such apparatus does not provide for the introduction of a metallic-like insert which may have the foodstuff molded thereabout.
U.S. with a No. 2,956,521 issued Oct. 18, 1960 to P. Misch discloses a pirogi maker having a pair of clamshell-like halves each pivotably secured to each other and provided witha pair of arm-like extensions disposed adjacent the arcuately shaped edges of the clam-like halves. Fluted marginal edges disposed in conjugate mating relationship permit the flat, moldable, deformable foodstuff to be disposed in conventional shape about a foodstuff core when the mold halves clamp to dough-like outer material together.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,343 issued Oct. 23, 1973 to H. Pichonsky discloses a pyrohy maker in which a pair of plastic concavo-convex halves are hinged together on one edge with the perimeters engaging one another when closed to form cutting edges for trimming the dough. A T-shaped stem extends from one half and is engaged between the second and third fingers thus anchoring the device in the hand and enabling the entire forming operation to be accomplished with one hand. The Pichonsky device, as well as the apparatus of Misch each fail to provide an apparatus which is useful in molding a pliable foodstuff, such as cheese or dough about a rigid material, other than the foodstuff, especially of the type partially extending outwardly from the moldable foodstuff when disposed in a molded shape.